Suzy
Suzy Berhow '''(Born 8 February 1989), also known by her YouTube names '''Mortem3r and Meeperfish, is Arin Hanson's wife. She is the co-host on Table Flip and is also an occasional co-host on Steam Train. A former joke on Game Grumps was Arin and Jon calling her Suzy the Goose. Career Modeling Suzy has been modeling for about two years. YouTube Suzy has two YouTube channels. On her second channel, Meeperfish, she makes cartoons using voice acting usually done by Arin, but also other people's, including herself, Jon, Ross, Danny, Oney, Jaxamoto, and El-Cid. She has also made one of her own Game Grumps Animated, and plans to make more. Suzy's main channel, Mortem3r, consists of makeup tutorials and fashion videos, along with numerous miscellaneous videos. She also reviews the Birch Box packages monthly, as well as the men's versions with Arin. She also has a few videos of her cats, Mochi and Mimi. Suzy is often credited with helping on Arin's cartoons. For Mental Health Awareness month in May 2014 she made a video talking about mental illness and explained that she has manic depression and has had it since she was about 4. Game Grumps In a Q&A video, Suzy says that she is the secretary for Game Grumps. Suzy is often around the house while the Grumps are recording. On her Tumblr, Suzy has stated that she has woken up to Jon's screaming while he and Arin were recording many times. She appeared very briefly in Arin's Gotta Poo, alongside Barry and Mimi, when Jon starts recording a video and walks out of the Grump Room. She makes her first vocal appearance in Pay Your Workers, after Arin tries to call Barry into the room, and she can be heard saying "He's pooping." Suzy makes her first appearance as a player in the Mario Party 4 Steam Rolled series, playing alongside Arin, Barry and Ross. She has now become a recurring player on the Steam Rolled episodes, replacing Danny. Arin has suggested several times that she would play The Lion King on Game Grumps while he and Jon commentate. On February 4th, 2014 she appeared alongside Arin on two Valentine-themed episodes on Game Grumps, called Date Grumps. One of these was The Lion King, and the other was Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. On instagram Game Grumps posted a photo of Suzy with a text explaining that Suzy is working on a new fan showcase show on the Game Grumps channel. The name and format of the upcoming series is still unknown, but it is speculated that the show will be Suzy announcing and discussing new fan material, like fanart, Game Grumps animated and remixes, making the Game Grumps fan content more known. On October 15th, 2014 a new intro debuted with the first episode of King's Quest VI on the series' one year anniversary. All the five grumps were featured in the intro which suggested that Suzy (along with Barry) will be featured in the series outside of Steam Rolled as well. This was confirmed by Ross on reddit, and Barry made his first offical appearance in Cliffhorse. Suzy made her official appearance two days later on Mount Your Friends. Table Flip Suzy and Barry have started a new series called Table Flip. The series involves them and certain guests playing various tabletop games, such as board games, card games, dice games, miniature wargames, tile-based games and other games that are normally played on a table or other flat surface. This is different from Game Grumps and Steam Train as they play video games. Family Suzy is married to Arin Hanson; they met at an anime convention and started dating in 2002. Arin proposed to her in 2013. They own two cats, Mochi and Mimi. Suzy has an identical twin sister, Jean, who runs the YouTube channel Jean Bug. Suzy also has three brothers (one named Charlie) and one other sister, but their identities are unknown. Gallery jwefjbfjkfjwebffbw.jpg|Suzy putting makeup on Arin. wjfjfwleekjwnend.jpg|Suzy being frightened. kdjf ekfj.jpg|Suzy and Barry in their Table Flip costumes. Category:People Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Animators